


About a Girl

by wondercole



Series: Saints and Sinners [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: Dean talks to his brother.
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Winchester
Series: Saints and Sinners [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164458





	About a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was the first piece that connected the Sam smut and the Dean smut and introduced the larger world of the Saints and Sinners universe.

Dean walked into the bar, scanning for his brother. It was always easy to spot him as he towered over everyone in a crowd. The bar wasn’t busy, just a few patrons at the bar and one booth occupied. It was still early for their Friday drink meetup, so Dean grabbed a spot at the bar and ordered a beer. He had barely taken a drink when Sam joined him, ordering a beer from the bartender as well, looking like he just came from the office. 

“Hey, Sammy. How was your week?” Dean inquired when Sam sat down.

“Oh it was interesting for sure. And very long. Not really something I can really talk about, though. How about yours?” Sam replied quickly.

Dean sipped his beer before sighing deeply. “Weird. So you know how I’ve had that friends with benefits thing going on?”

“Uh, which one? Don’t you have like 5?”

“What? No. Maybe. Shut up,” Dean quipped, finishing his beer and ordering a whiskey, earning an eye roll from Sam that Dean ignored. The conversation they were going to have required something much stronger than a beer.

After taking his first sip of whiskey, Dean continued. “Yeah, I had a few lined up but I’ve basically cut down to just one. This girl is amazing. I think…I think I want to be exclusive with her. But I don’t know how to broach the subject. I mean, I barely even know her. I took her -”

“Wait a minute. You. You want to be exclusive? Are you running a fever? Have you been taken over? Is this an ‘Invasion of the Bodysnatchers’ kind of thing?” Sam interrupted, joking at his brother’s ineptitude.

“Dude, I’m trying to be serious here. Could you at least cut me some slack?”

“I’m sorry. Mr. 'No Chick Flick Moments’ himself is telling me he wants to settle down. Dude, you’ve never had less than 3 different girls a week, almost exclusively one night stands from random bars. Lisa was your only serious girlfriend. I’ve got to make sure this is for real.”

“Yeah, we can’t all have perfect relationships all the time. You’ve had what, 2 girlfriends? Eileen in high school and Jess? I know what you’re saying, man. I know. But it’s different with her. I think about her all the time. The thought of her with some other guy, or even some other girl, pisses me off. I never expected to be the jealous type. Especially when it’s two chicks, but here I am. Then this week she tells me that something happened to her over the weekend and I just want to murder whoever hurt her.”

“Dean, it sounds like you’re in love with her,” Sam commented.

“Wha- in love? No. Maybe? Man, shut up,” was Dean’s response. 

But those words from his brother got him thinking. Did he love her? He never felt like this before. Not even with Lisa, and they were together for almost 2 years. He was so far outside of his comfort zone, and the agreement they had set. 

“Look, all I’m saying is think about it. And maybe talk to her? And if you do go exclusive, I’d like to meet her.”

“Alright. Fine. I’ll think about it,” Dean conceded. 

The pair chatted for about an hour, about work, family, and other news before Dean decided to call it a night. 

“I’m gonna head out. It’s been a long week and I have plans tomorrow.”

“Yeah I get that. See you Sunday?”

“You got it, Father Winchester.”


End file.
